Visitante inesperado
by Mrs. Arcadia
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Forks. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Cullen al saber que es uno de ellos? ¿Y la gente de la Push?


Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro.

Prólogo

Hola a todos, me llamo Anna y soy una vampiro proveniente de Rusia. Soy rubia, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura. Mis ojos son, perdón, eran verdes como la hierba. Ahora son rojos. Recuerdo el día de mi transformación como si fuera ayer; por desgracia, no fue un camino de rosas. Por ese entonces tenía diecisiete años.

Año 1960…

—_¡Qué haces estúpida, otra vez tardaste en traerme la comida y encima está asquerosa! ¡Ni para eso sirves! —ahí empiezan las palizas de nuevo por parte de mi padrastro. Yo intento que me haga el menor daño posible, pero él no queda satisfecho hasta verme llorando en el suelo toda magullada. No me termino de acostumbrar a esto, y llevo ya unos años así. Desde que murió mi madre, este hombre que parecía ser una buena persona se ha convertido en un monstruo, abusando de mí como le da la gana. No tengo dónde ir, si no quiero morirme de hambre en la calle tengo que aguantar a este loco. _

_Salgo como siempre a comprar. Me ordena él a buscar vodka por la tarde. A las seis ya es de noche, y vivimos en un barrio peligroso donde no es seguro caminar sola a esas horas. Él me obliga a esto. A él poco le importa mi seguridad, sólo quiere su bebida para seguir siendo el maldito borracho que es. Camino algo nerviosa por la acera._

—_Venga Anna, ya te queda poco para llegar a casa, no seas cobarde. —me intento convencer de que no pasa nada, que me estoy portando como una estúpida paranoica, pero en el fondo tengo un mal presentimiento. Y no me equivoco._

_Sucede tan rápido, no me doy cuenta que me he metido por un callejón oscuro, no hay luces, quiero volver para atrás pero alguien me golpea la cabeza y pierdo el conocimiento._

_Cuando despierto siento algo desgarrador, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera rompiéndose en pedazos. Como si estuviera quemándome entera. No puedo abrir los ojos, sólo grito, pido ayuda. Que alguien me mate, por favor. Que venga alguien bondadoso para acabar con mi tortura. Pero nadie acude. Así permanezco no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que todo se va calmando y puedo abrir los ojos. Estoy muy confusa, no sé ni dónde me encuentro, qué hago aquí o qué me ha pasado. Me asusto, siento un hambre terrible y un ardor en la garganta. _

_Voy recordando esa tarde y el golpe y supongo que había estado inconsciente desde entonces. No espero que nadie me busque, no tengo a nadie, y mi padrastro estaría feliz de darme por muerta._

_Es de noche. De repente veo a un mendigo rebuscar en la basura del callejón dónde me encuentro. No me doy cuenta ni de lo que hago hasta que termino._

_Al ver al mendigo, un instinto asesino me recorre el cuerpo, ganas de matar y un hambre voraz. Me abalanzo sobre el hombre clavando mis dientes en su cuello. No sé cuantos minutos pasan pero desgraciadamente me percato de lo que estoy haciendo cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Siento un cuerpo inerte en mis brazos; horrorizada suelto aquel cadáver. Qué he hecho. Miro mi ropa. Está manchada de sangre. Espantada compruebo que me relamo los labios. Fue como una necesidad el beber la sangre de aquel pobre hombre. Soy una psicópata, me estoy volviendo loca. Quiero llorar, pero no soy capaz. Muy raro, yo siempre he sido de lágrima fácil. Me encojo en el suelo, sentada rodeando las piernas con mis brazos, y con la mirada fija en el cuerpo. Creo que estoy así unas horas. _

—_Maldita asesina, monstruo, no mereces vivir. —me digo a mí misma. En ese momento veo que mi vida no tiene mucho futuro, que voy de mal en peor. A lo lejos veo el puente, me he decidido: voy a saltar a las aguas profundas para no volver a salir._

_Al llegar me entra el pánico, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo. Me subo al borde y miro hacia abajo. Las aguas profundas están tan oscuras que es imposible ver nada. Ya es suficiente. Me vuelvo a acordar de aquel mendigo y sin pensarlo me lanzo al vacío. Espero perder rápido el conocimiento._

_Nada de eso ocurre. Entro en las heladas aguas; pero para mi sorpresa no siento frío. Nada. Me pongo histérica, y ahora me arrepiento de haberme tirado, si no me doy prisa voy a ahogarme. Es raro no caer inconsciente desde tanta altura. Estoy a mucha profundidad, no voy a llegar. _

_Esto es raro, subo sin ningún problema, cada vez estoy más cerca de la superficie. Salgo y me dirijo a la orilla, pero no me encuentro agotada, ni me cuesta respirar, como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo. Lo bueno es que ya no estoy manchada de sangre. _

—_Tengo que huir de aquí —empiezo a correr cuando me doy cuenta que voy a una velocidad demasiado alta para ser humana. Freno de golpe, paralizada. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Es que en verdad soy un monstruo? Vuelvo a correr y sucede lo mismo. No soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo. Al pasar por un escaparate en el que la luz de la luna lo refleja como si fuera un espejo, me quedo inmóvil._

—_¡Mis ojos! ¿Qué me ocurre, que está pasando? —grito asustada. Veo como la imagen que me devuelve el escaparate es una chica pálida como un cadáver, con unas ojeras debajo de unos ojos rojo sangre. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, no entiendo nada._

—_Soy un monstruo, un monstruo horrible —repito una y otra vez._

_Salgo corriendo y cuando me doy cuenta casi es de día y estoy en… ¿Polonia? Más concretamente por el cartel que pone Krynki, una ciudad de este país… en la frontera con Bielorrusia._

—_¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Es imposible… —Aunque viendo la velocidad a la que corro, no lo creo. Dadas las historias que escuchaba de pequeña, empiezo a sospechar en lo que me he convertido, aunque no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta. Me parece tan ridículo. ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?_

_Empiezo a ir de un lado a otro pensando en todo esto. Y no encuentro ninguna explicación razonable. A no ser que tenga una enfermedad muy extraña nunca vista antes… sólo me queda eso, esa idea tan inverosímil, tan poco probable. _

_Vuelvo a tener hambre y esa sensación de ardor, y me asusto por si ataco a alguien de nuevo. Por increíble que me resulte, soy capaz de ver unas montañas que se deben encontrar a bastantes kilómetros de donde estoy. Mi vista es mejor que la de un águila. Así que me dirijo hacia esas montañas a ocultarme de cualquier humano. Porque he llegado a la conclusión de que ya no soy un ser humano._

Y bueno, así es como me convertí. Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que era, y más en asimilarlo, no sé cómo no me volví loca. Estuve meses matando a gente inocente, excursionistas que iban a los Cárpatos, sólo para calmar la sed de sangre de una aberración de la naturaleza. Porque eso es lo que soy. Fui incapaz de controlar mis instintos hasta que pasó un año más o menos. Aunque ya estaba en peligro por las autoridades de allí, que pensaban que había una bestia o un asesino psicópata. La gente de los pueblos de alrededor empezó a asustarse y a crear una leyenda sobre un monstruo que habitaba aquellos bosques en las montañas, y que mataba a los turistas que iban allí. Ya era costumbre matar gente para alimentarme, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sentía más asco y odio hacia mí misma. Hasta que decidí matar sólo a aquellos que lo merecían. Los asesinos. Me tomaba la justicia por mi cuenta, y así me sentía sólo un poquito mejor. Un poco porque sigo siendo una asesina. Cada vez que veo el reflejo de mis ojos me repugno. Me hacen recordar lo que represento. Los odio. Pero también quiero "vivir" si se le puede llamar así. Soy egoísta y un monstruo, pero yo no pedí esto.

He recorrido mucho mundo los últimos tiempos, hace años que dejé Europa y ahora mismo estoy en Norte América. Más exactos, me dirijo hacia un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico, y estoy algo nerviosa. Sé que la chica puede dar impresión de Mary Sue xD pero esa no es mi intención. Quería hacer una historia sobre un vampiro y tomé como base los libros de Crepúsculo. Así que siendo Mary Sue o no, mi vampiro va a ser la protagonista. También saldrán los Cullen y otros, pero no como personajes principales.

Otra cosa, es que no sé cuando voy a actualizar. Soy novata en esto y es difícil sacar las historias cuando no viene la inspiración. Pero quería subir una por primera vez.

Gracias a todos los que se hayan pasado a leer este fanfic


End file.
